


One Last Chance

by Otts486



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, The children's future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otts486/pseuds/Otts486
Summary: Grima has won. With an army of risen, he begins his quest to eradicate what little remains of humanity. However, a small light shines in the darkness and like those that proceeded her she vows to destroy the fell dragon and save her world. Though what happens when that light begins to fade? What happens when the last of humanity's hope succumbs to Grima's might?





	1. A Ruined World

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a fic called lost hope a while back and I don't like it so I rewrote it. I hope you enjoy and please all forms of criticism are greatly appreciated.

The blood red sky that loomed over the fires of the burning city. In a small alleyway surrounded by fire a girl of average height with long blue hair pants in exhaustion. A searing pain reverberated all through her body as blood dripped through her various open wounds.

 

 _Damnit, I can’t last much longer_ , Lucina thought as she glared at the two risen before her.

 

The young exalt then felt a tug on her shirt causing her to look down. The little girl she was trying to protect was shivering in fear as the risen grew closer.

 

“Don’t be scared, everything will be okay” Lucina said reassuringly.

 

“R-really?” The little girl asked, looking up at the blue haired princess. Her eyes wide with concern and fear.

 

“Yes, I’ll make sure of it”

 

Just then, the sound of growling caused them both to look forward as a risen swung it’s axe at them. The sound of metal clashing could be heard as Lucina quickly blocked the risen’s strike.

 

“G-get back, now!” Lucina ordered.

 

The little girl simply nodded as she did as she was told. After confirming the girl’s safety, the blue haired lord reverted her attention back to the risen baring down on her. Mustering her strength she pushed the risen back. Panting in exhaustion, Lucina stepped to the side to avoid another swing of the axe. Using this opening, The young lord slashed at the risen at full force. The risen shrieked in pain as it dissolved into darkness. Lucina panted for a moment and winced in pain as a few wounds opened up. She then looked up to deal with the second risen only to see it gone.

 

 _Where’d the second one go?!_ She thought as she frantically looked around the alleyway.

 

“Ahhhh!” She heard the little girl scream.

 

Lucina’s eyes widened at the realization. “Over there!” She said quickly spinning around to see the second risen standing over the little girl with it’s sword raised.

 

 _there’s no time_ , Lucina thought as she went to charge the risen. However a sharp pain in her leg caused her to fall over. She desperately tried to get up but her body wouldn’t respond. _No! I can’t move!_

 

Lucina could now only watch in utter horror as the risen brought it’s sword down upon the terrified girl. There was a loud scream followed by blood spatter and then silence. Lucina had failed. The two halves of the girl’s body slumped to the ground as blood continuously spilled out from them.

 

Lucina shut her eyes and looked away. She couldn’t stand death. The mere thought of it filled her with dread. Such a horrible thing but something all too common in this despair ridden world. However, the sound of footsteps caused the blue haired girl to look up and see the risen slowly approaching her. Lucina struggled to get to her feet but to no avail. Her body was at it’s limit.

 

However just as the risen was about halfway to Lucina a javelin whizzed through the air and struck the risen clean in the face.

 

“Bullseye!!” A Young female voice suddenly rang out. Just then, a blue haired girl with small pigtails riding a pegasus landed next to Lucina.

 

 _Cynthia_? Lucina thought recognizing her younger sister.

 

The girl dismounted her pegasus and struck a pose, “The great hero, Cynthia, strikes again!”

 

Cynthia then turned to Lucina, “you okay Lucy?”

 

“I’m fine thank you Cynthia” Lucina said trying once again to get to her feet.

 

“Are you sure?! You look like you can barely move” Cynthia said bending down to help her older sister. “Here let me help”

 

“I’m fine really” Lucina said as she barely wobbled to her feet. “Besides I thought I told you you wait by the village gate until I returned”

 

Cynthia returned to a standing position, “Yeah but you were taking too long so we got worried” Cynthia said, “and besides” she struck another hero pose, “a hero is never idle!” Cynthia’s pegasus neighed in agreement.

 

Lucina chuckled slightly, “alright I guess it's fine then”

 

“In any case our work is done here” The blue haired lord said, “So we should head back to Ylisstol”

 

“Huh?! But I thought you went back in the village to save someone’s…” Cynthia trailed off noticing her sister’s expression.

 

Lucina’s face hung low as her eyebrows furrowed. Images of the little girl’s death fresh in her mind.

 

“I couldn’t save anyone” Lucina said.

 

There was a loud silence that echoed around them.

 

“We should be going” Lucina said breaking the silence and began getting on top of the pegasus.

 

“R-right” Cynthia said doing the same.

 

——

**(At the village gate)**

Lucina’s heart sank as she watched the woman in front of her continue to grieve. Tears continuously ran down her face as her sobs rang out around the camp.

 

“I’m so sorry” Lucina said, “I tried my best to protect her but-”

 

“Well you should’ve tried harder!” The woman snapped at Lucina, her eyes wet with tears,“That girl was my last hope, the only thing that kept me happy in this war-torn wasteland! And now she’s gone! It’s all your fault!”

 

Lucina recoiled slightly at the woman’s words. She was right it was her fault. Lucina clenched her fist. She felt so weak.

 

“You should’ve been the one to die!” The woman said, glaring at Lucina.

 

“Hey! Don’t talk to Lucy like that!” Cynthia shouted as she marched towards the woman.

 

“Cynthia?” Lucina said.

 

“Lucy fought tooth and nail to try and save your daughter!” Cynthia said glaring at the woman.

 

“But she didn’t save her and that’s because she’s weak!” The woman retorted pointing at Lucina. “She’ll never be the exalt her father was!”

 

Cynthia put her hands on her hips and stuck her face closer to the woman’s, “yeah well I’d like to see you do better! Lucy’s trying her best and I couldn’t ask for a better sister or exalt!”

 

“Cynthia” Lucina said softly.

 

“Hmph well I think your delusional if you ever think she could live up to lord Chrom!” The woman said glaring back at Cynthia, “He wouldn’t have failed to save anyone!”

 

“Well I think you should get lost!” Cynthia yelled.

 

“Fine I will” The woman scoffed before walking off.

 

Cynthia breathed a sigh of relief “Man she was pretty mean” She then turned to Lucina, “Right Lucy?”

 

“Cynthia why did you have to intervene?” Lucina asked with a hard look in her eye.

 

“Well I just couldn’t stand listening to her say those things to you so…” Cynthia said, trying to avoid eye contact with her sister’s hard stare, “I had to say something”

 

“I appreciate the concern but you shouldn’t have done that” Lucina said.

 

“What?! but why not?!” Cynthia said, Brows furrowing in surprise.

 

Lucina was silent for a moment. thought back to the woman’s words. _She’s weak! She’ll never be the exalt her father was! Your delusional if you think she ever could live up to lord chrom!_

 

“Because she was right” Lucina finally said, “I _am_ weak and I’ll never be the leader father was”

 

“What don’t say that Lucy!” Cynthia said, grabbing Lucina’s shoulders and shaking her violently. “You’re not weak! And you’re just as strong as father!”

 

“Enough Cynthia!” Lucina yelled as Cynthia stopped shaking her. She swatted her sister’s hands away. Cynthia then recoiled somewhat.

 

“I _am_ weak” Lucina said, clenching her fist and gritting her teeth, “I failed to protect that girl! She died right in front of me and all I could do was watch”

 

Lucina’s body then began to tense up as a tear ran down her face. “She died because I was weak”

 

Lucina’s eyes then met Cynthia’s. “So you’re wrong! I’m not strong and I never will be strong as father”

 

“Lucy I...”

 

Lucina sighed and put her hand on Cynthia’s shoulder, “Anyway you should get some rest because we have a long day tomorrow”

 

“Okay” Cynthia nodded slowly and walked off to her tent.

 

After confirming Cynthia was no longer in sight, Lucina put her hands over face and began to violently sob.

 

“F-father why did you have to die”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Weakness

The unending night was cold and dark. Lucina lay in her tent curled up tightly as to try and keep warm. Her thin blanket wrapped around her body like a snake around its prey. Memories of the previous day buzz through her head which keep her from sleeping. All she can think about is the face of that girl. The sheer amount of fear and sadness in her eyes as the risen’s sword came down upon her. The crimson liquid that leaked from her body as it slumped to the ground and dripped off the monster’s blade. The woman’s grieving sobs and her vengeful words echoed through her mind.    
  
Lucina’s attempts to suppress these memories proved futile as they continued to bubble back to the surface. However, those memories weren’t the only ones clawing their way through her head. Memories of countless other deaths that day raced across her psyche. One of a man being run through by a risen’s axe and erupting into a fountain of blood because she arrived too late. Another of a woman having her neck bitten off and the screams of agony and pain that followed. Lucina failed to strike the risen down before it was too late. Those being only a few of the many brutal deaths she witnessed that day. Lucina couldn’t help but blame herself for them as it was her own weakness that allowed those meaningless deaths to occur.   
  
She was the crown princess and current exalt yet she failed at her duty. How could she ever hope to live up to her father’s legacy? Or the legacy of her aunt Emmeryn whom she heard so many stories about?    
  
“Ahh that’s cold stop cuddling me you floppy wyvern” Lucina heard Cynthia suddenly say out of nowhere.    
  
Lucina‘s heart nearly leapt from her throat. She rolled over so that she was laying on her other side and facing her younger sister. She looked at Cynthia who was blissfully fast asleep. She sighed and curved a soft smile. At least Cynthia was doing well. To be fair however, she didn’t have to carry such a heavy burden. She then noticed Cynthia shiver slightly. Lucina immediately sat up and pulled off her blanket. She then gently wrapped it around her younger sister’s body.    
  
Lucina looked up at the pitch black ceiling of her tent. Maybe some fresh air would help clear her head. Rising to her feet, she grabbed her sword and walked outside. 

 

—-

Lucina swung her sword and watched as it cut gracefully through the chilly night breeze. A dull pain shot through her body but she decided to ignore it. Through the pain, she continued to practice her sword swings. 

 

“Hyaa!” She cried out, piercing the air with another sharp thrust of her sword. There was a small shockwave that blew through her hair.

 

“Isn’t it a little late to be practicing your swordsmanship?” Lucina heard a familiar and somewhat snarky female voice ask.

 

The young lord turned around to see Severa walk into view. Severa was a thin girl that looked to be about the same age as Lucina. She had long white hair put into twin tails and wore a brown mercenary uniform with a red shield strapped to her left shoulder. 

 

“Oh good evening Severa” Lucina said, sheathing her sword. “I was having trouble sleeping so I decided to do some sword practice

 

Did I disturb you?” Lucina asked noticing Severa’s slight scowl. “If so, I apologize”

 

Severa put her hands to her hips and scoffed,“You most definitely did!” She leaned forward so that her face was only a couple inches away from Lucina’s, “I almost thought a risen had gotten in no thanks to your LOUD sword swings!”

 

Lucina was taken aback by her response. Was she really that loud? She tried her best to keep the noise to a minimum as to not disturb anyone. Lucina stepped back a bit and met eyes with Severa’s sharp glare.

 

“M-My apologies” Lucina said in a calm but anxious tone, “I didn’t mean to cause you any unnecessary concern”

 

Severa reeled back, “hmph whatever” she said, crossing her arms and looked to the side, “Apology accepted I guess”

 

“Anyway are you sure you should be training with  _ those _ injuries?” Severa asked, looking back at Lucina with a raised eyebrow.

 

Lucina didn’t know what to say for a moment. Her injuries were indeed severe and she knew she should be resting. However, she just couldn’t sit around and do nothing.

 

“I’ll be fine but I appreciate the concern” Lucina said.

 

“Whatever you say” Severa said, semi rolling her eyes, “Just don’t die from overexertion or I won’t ever forgive you got it!”

 

Lucina’s lips curved a soft smile, “I promise to be careful”

 

“Also today while you were out did you…” Severa trailed off while she moved her gaze to the ground. She then quickly shook her head, “forget it it’s probably a stupid question”

 

Lucina cocked her head, “what’s a stupid question?”

 

Severa looked up and scowled slightly at Lucina “I said forget it okay! Gods stop prying!”

 

“Alright, my apologies but it seemed important” Lucina said somewhat confused at the situation. “You’re my friend Severa so no question is stupid”

 

“Well…” Severa glanced back on the ground while her eyes shifted. “I was gonna ask if you found anything related to Morgan while we were fighting today”

 

Lucina let out a deep sigh as she heard those words. Morgan was Severa’s younger sister and went missing sometime after their parents died. It devastated Severa and they all searched relentlessly for her. However, in the end all they could find was a few torn pages of her tactics book. Lucina didn’t want to answer as she wasn’t able stumble across anything regarding Morgan in today’s battles. 

 

Lucina remained silent for moment. She pondered a way to tell Severa that she found nothing when she spotted what looked to be two red glowing orbs speeding towards them. 

 

“Severa behind you!” Lucina suddenly blurted out causing Severa to immediately turn around. 

 

There was a risen no more that an inch in front of the young mercenary. It let out out a bloodcurdling roar as it raised its axe in preparation to cleave Severa in half. Without thinking, she immediately leapt back and barely avoided the attack. Her sleeve seemed to have been ripped as some blood trickled out but otherwise she was fine. Lucina took this opportunity and immediately charged the risen. A sharp pain ripped through her legs but she grit her teeth and powered through.

 

“Haah!” She cried out, stabbing forward at full force straight into the risen’s chest.

 

Lucina’s eyes widened in utter shock and horror at what happened next. She thrust forward with all her might but her sword failed to pierce the risen’s flesh. The world crumbled around her as she tried to comprehend what had just happened. Her father’s words echoed in her head.

 

_ Falchion is a legendary blade only a chosen few can wield. If one is unworthy, then the blade will be as dull as a stone. _

 

Did Falchion deem her unworthy? Why? What did she do to betray the blade’s faith? Was it because she was weak? These questions continued to buzz around in her mind.

 

“Lucina move!!” She suddenly heard Severa’s voice which pulled her back to reality. 

 

Lucina locked eyes with the risen. Its disheveled mask and blood red eyes pierced her soul. The purple mist oozing from its mouth mixed with her frantic breathing. She knew she had to move but her body wouldn’t listen.

 

The risen raised its axe once more as Lucina’s life flashed before her eyes. However before the risen could swing downward, Severa charged forward and stabbed it through the chest. The monster let out a groan of pain before dissolving into shadows. Lucina fell on her rear with eyes wide and shivering in fear. Both of her hands gripped tightly around Falchion’s hilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew that one took a while to write. Seriously, writer's block is the bane of my existence. Also throw in the mountain of school I've had to do but I was able to get it done. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it and remember all criticism is greatly appreciated. I'll see you with chapter 3 so until then take care.


	3. Failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew that one was a doozy wasn't it? Anyway guys Long time no see. Seriously though apologies for taking so long with this one was hit with a massive wave of writer's block and general lack of motivation over the summer and then school happened and that just completely ate up my time. But now I'm back now and better than ever. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and happy holidays. I Promise to try and get the next chapter out sooner. Anyway until next time take care.

_Falchion is a legendary blade only a chosen few can wield. If one is unworthy, then the blade will be as dull as a stone._

Lucina stared blankly into the dull gleam of the sword in her hands as the previous events continuously replayed in her head. Was it really true? Did Falchion truly? No, She mentally shook her head. Perhaps it was her stance or perhaps she didn't put enough force into her thrust. Surely it wasn't because Falchion….

_She's weak! She'll never be the exalt her father was!_

Lucina bit her lip as those words bounced around the corners of her mind. However, if it were true…

"Hey, Lucina!" She heard a familiar voice call out to her, "Hellooooo, anyone in there?! Answer me!"

Torn from her thoughts, Lucina looked up to see the dark outline of her friend standing over her.

"S-sorry Severa" Was all she could say as her eyes slumped back to the floor. It may have been hard to see, but Severa's contemptuous glare still bore into her being.

Severa scoffed and rolled her eyes, "'Sorry' doesn't even begin to make up for that pathetic display" She whipped one of her pigtails over her shoulder and once again glared down at the young lord, "What's wrong with you?! First, there's that pathetic excuse for an attack and when it fails you don't have enough mind to dodge! Gawds could you  **BE** more inept?!"

"M-my apologies I…" She hesitated for a moment, "...was lost in thought" She finally finished, her eyes gliding down towards Falchion.

"Are you daft?" Severa folded her arms while raising an eyebrow, " **Why would you ever let yourself get distracted in battle?! You could've gotten yourself killed you, idiot!** " She shouted, glaring daggers down at the young lord.

Severa's words were like a dagger plunging deeper and deeper into her chest with every remark. She didn't try to struggle as there was no point. There was nothing she could say to remove the blade no matter how much pain it caused. She failed to do anything to that risen. She couldn't do anything to stop it much like how she couldn't do anything to stop the countless amounts of deaths that occurred earlier that day. All she could do was sit there and watch like the pathetic helpless lamb she was.

The young mercenary let out an exasperated sigh, "You better be damn grateful I'm here to save your sorry ass"

"S-sorry" the word came out light and immediately stolen by the breeze.

"Whatever, it's fine," Severa said, extending an open palm to the young lord.

Lucina's eyes glazed over the scarred and swollen hand before gliding up to Severa's snow white hair once more.

"We're…" The mercenary trailed off as her usual sharp tone softened like the silky grass beneath them. "F-friends after all"

And just like that, Lucina's heart began to rise from its murky depths. Her lips curved a soft smile as she grabbed her friend's hand.

"thank you, Severa," She said as she was pulled to her feet.

"J-Just d-don't get the wrong idea!" She immediately spat, ripping her hand away and crossing her arms once more."N-Next time you make such a boneheaded mistake don't expect me to care enough to come rescue you again!" Her white tails whipped through the air like a Pegasus's wing beat as she turned around.

"A-Alright?" Lucina said as she sheathed Falchion.

"Anyway we have more important things to do than stand around here" She made a quick glance back, "you can walk right?"

Lucina made a quick glance down at her torn up boots and leggings. Blood mixed with dirt and ash drenched the once beautiful blue cloth with a puke-colored crimson. Slowly, she tried to take a step. The slight dull ache then erupted into a hurricane of searing pain enough to make even a bear whimper like a newborn cub. Her face crinkled inward as her body wobbled like a top in a desperate attempt to stay standing. Her vision blurred for moment and after a loud thud, she found herself colliding once more with the cold soft grass beneath her.

"Geez" Severa groaned, turning around and once again stood over the young lord. "Am I going to have to help you up all day?! Gods you're almost as bad as Cynthia" She said with a roll of her eyes.

"S-sorry"

"Well, you two  _are_ sisters after all" Severa knelt beside her friend and slung Lucina's arm over her shoulder. "And would you stop apologizing! I said it was fine alright!"

That's right, they were sisters. "Cynthia" Lucina whispered to herself.

She thought back to her sister's sleeping face and how peaceful she looked. Was she okay? Did risen get to the camp? Surely if one attacked herself and Severa, then…

As if on cue to answer those questions, a loud horse like shriek of pain suddenly reverberated through the air. That sounded exactly like, Lucina's heart sank at the realization. Without any thought or hesitation, the blue-haired exalt scrambled to her feet and began to sprint towards the camp.

"Hey, Lucina!" Severa cried out as she was shoved to the ground.

However, Lucina ignored her white-haired friend. Her body once again flared up in pain as the snake around them constricted harder and sank its fangs deeper into her flesh. It wasn't long before she found herself once again skidding into the dirt. However once again she mustered her strength and tried to stand. Please be ok.

* * *

A symphony of agony induced screams and groans filled Lucina's ears as she arrived at the scene of the carnage. Glowing embers illuminated the ground. Each breath she took felt like her last only to be strangled by the clouds of smoke billowing into the air. A burning stench of decayed flesh and blood slammed into her nose. However, she remained unfazed as her cerulean eyes darted around the now ruined campsite.

Please be ok. Please be ok. Please be ok. The sight of her sister's mutilated body covered in bloody arrows flashed through her mind. She shook her head. Cynthia had to be fine. She has Snowflake with her and there's no pegasus as fast and nimble as her. Even still, She looked down at Falchion.  _Father, I promise I will not fail!_

Through the cacophony, a sharp audible growl tugged at the young lord's ear. Instinctively, her hands fell to Falchion's hilt. Gritting her teeth, Her body begrudgingly spun around to view the oncoming threat. Through the flickering flames, a monstrous humanoid figure came into view. Eyes that gleamed like the color of blood dripping from her body glared at her through the darkness. She gripped Falchion's hilt as her body nestled into a fighting stance. The fangs of pain sank deeper and rang through her body. She had to end this quickly given her current state. One strike is all she had enough strength for. If she couldn't slay the risen with it, then...No she wasn't gonna fall here.

She narrowed her eyes and carefully examined the risen charging her. However, something seemed off. Although hard to see, The risen's arms flapped and twisted around wildly through the air. Its mangled up legs made a cracking noise with every step it took and bent in ways beyond the imagination. It moved with little regard to any kind of coherency as if attached to the strings of an amateur puppeteer. It was almost sad to see this creature struggle in such a way. She mentally shook her head. What was she thinking?! What reason would she have to pity these monsters?

"U...les...e...alt" A gargled female voice spoke, pulling the lord from her thoughts.

Something about that voice sounded eerily familiar. Lucina, however, had little time to ponder why as she watched the risen lunge at her. Immediately Falchion flew from its sheath and glided in an arc towards the oncoming mass of decayed flesh. It was then she remembered a reason to pity these creatures. A chain anchor wrapped around her heart and yanked it down back into the murky depths of despair. Her stomach coiled around her throat as a dozed frogs were nearly squeezed out of her mouth. Through the orange glow of the surrounding embers, The familiar face of a particular village woman came into full view. Her arm fell limp and in a moment's time, she found herself tackled to the ground.

Falchion spiraled out of her now loosened grip and slid across the floor. Lucina's eyes snapped shut in pain as a warm liquid pecked at her cheeks. She looked up and her vision blurred with tears as she noticed a cluster of them forming in the risen's eyes. The risen's face plunged downward toward the tear ridden princess. Its fangs craning open in order rip into its victim's neck. Instinctively, Her arms moved to the monster's chest and with all her strength tried to push it away. More and more blood dripped from her arms as the continued pressure pulsed through her chest.

"Yo...r...f..ul...t" She shuddered as the risen spoke once more in that heart-wrenching voice.

_You're fault_

Lucina's heart halted and with it the rest of her body. Memories of that young girl flooded her head. Her terrified scream and subsequent mutilation gnawed at her arms until they began to slide back to her sides. It was her fault. Everything about this situation was her fault. She failed to save that girl. She failed to save this woman. She failed to save her sister. She was weak and nothing but a failure to her family's name. Now soon she would fail to continue breathing.

A blurry jagged mess of decayed flesh moved slowly downward. Something sharp poked at her neck as a swirl of darkness began to envelop around her. Like a breath to the wind, her senses began to dull. The once loud and clear cries of agony muffled through her ears. Her eyelids felt heavy as all she could feel was the cold wind whisking her away.

"Lu...cy!" She heard a voice call out.

Was that Cynthia? The purple mass above her dissipated under a stifled shriek of pain.

"L….cy r….o….k? C….me….ge…..u….p! pl…...a….s!"

A mess of blue and a familiar symbol met her gaze followed by the black and empty void. A warm liquid pecked at her cheeks and then nothing.

 


	4. Familiar Longing

“Hey, Lucina!”

 

Severa felt her friend’s hand squeeze her shoulder followed by a forceful yank backward. The soft bed of grass brushed against her back as her head smacked into the dirt. Damnit Lucina what the hell was that! She clutched the now throbbing bump on her head and forced herself to sit up. Everything spun around for a moment as a blurry blue mass flopped about and faded into the darkness. Severa shut her eyes and shook the world back into place. The distant cries of terror and agony rang across the field and continued to inter-mix with the discourse of demonic groaning.

 

Gods, what is she thinking going off on her own like that?! She can barely stand let alone fight! Is she **trying** to get herself killed?!?!

 

“Ugh, that idiot!” Severa swept herself to her feet and after quickly checking herself for any major injuries, ran after her supposedly suicidal friend.

 

The demonic discourse only amplified as the orange glow in the distance expanded into a full-on beacon of chaos. A burning sensation began to continuously prick at her left hand and only intensified as she grew closer to the carnage site. She clutched her arm as the pain spread and reawakened the the cut just under her shoulder. Gods, why does she even care? Everyone at the campsite is likely already dead and turned to risen anyway. The same likely goes for Lucina by this point. There’s nothing left to save so then why does she continue to run? Her legs began to slow down. Honestly, they should just give up. What’s the point of saving people if they’re just gonna die soon after anyway? Their parents couldn’t save anyone so what makes them think they have a chance?

 

“Se….” A soft distant voice pulled the young mercenary from her thoughts.

 

Severa slowed to a stop and darted her head around the dark void. What was that? After a few moment’s silence, the pain in her arm intensified. Her sleeve crinkled tighter into her fingers as she winced and looked down at the pulsing limb. A faint purple glow sparkled from under her glove. Well, that would explain the pain, Her nails continued to dig deeper into her arm until a thick scarlet liquid trickled out. Ugh, why won’t that _thing_ ever stop causing her so much agony?

 

“Lucy!” Another voice along with a bone-chilling shriek of pain tugged at her ears.

 

Her head swerved to the side to see Cynthia flop off her pegasus and scramble to her sister’s side. A risen squirmed and screeched in pain from the spear lodged into its abdomen before growing stiff and dissolving into a purple mist.

 

“Lucy are you okay?! Come on, get up!! Please!!” Cynthia pleaded, shaking at her sister’s motionless body. A torrent of tears glistened in the gleam of the firelight and crashed onto Lucina’s clothes. Snowflake trotted next to her and nudged at her master’s face with her own.

 

 _Well, you two **are** sisters, after all_ , Her own words nipped at her as she watched the scene unfold before her.

 

A soft breeze brushed through Severa’s snow white hair. Her arms slipped back down to her sides as the tension in them melted away. The world around her drained away. There was no groaning, no screams of agony or fear, no decayed stench, no pain in her arm, nothing. All that existed were the luminescent embers and Cynthia’s loud grievings over her sister. Light blared into her eyes, glistening with puddles of tears. She blinked for a moment and saw something incredible. Strands of deep crimson replaced the cerulean hue in the distance. Once light silver pegasus knight armour became a large black overcoat speckled with small purple circles. There she was grieving furiously before her eyes.

 

Her legs began to move on their own. First, a couple hesitant steps then turned into a small sprint. _Don’t cry everything will be ok. I’m here for you. I didn’t mean what I said. I’m sorry Morgan._

“Severa! You gotta help me!” A familiar squeaky voice spoke up as she approached.

 

‘Morgan’s’ head shot up to look at Severa. Her feet dug into the dirt as she staggered to an abrupt stop. Their eyes met and there she saw it. A peculiar mark nestled tightly into her right brown eye. Just like that, much like the illusion it created, her heart shattered. Short red hair morphed into blue pigtails as the firelight sparkled across the steel pegasus knight armour. The hell-like symphony rang out as clear as the tears running down her cheek. Severa’s arms quickly became a gate that stood crossed over her chest. Her gaze swirled to the ash black bed of grass. Gods that face made her want to puke.

 

“Lucy she’s...she’s….”

 

Cynthia’s sniveling persisted as she choked on her own breath. “S-Severa! P-Please…. I don’t….I don’t know what to do!”

 

Severa’s nails dug into her arm as her teeth grinded against each other. Her left arm once again burned with a faint purple hue.

 

 _I don’t know what to do!_ Six words, six painfully familiar words rang through her head.

 

_Why can’t you ride? Your mother was riding her Pegasus at just 10. Why aren’t you like her? Why aren’t you trying? Shouldn’t you know how to do this?_

_I don’t know. I don’t know!_

“ **Gods just shut just up!** ” An icy javelin shot from her mouth.

 

The ear grating sobs came to an immediate and utter halt as Severa whipped her head and stabbed Cynthia with an unholy glare. “ **You think that worthless crying is gonna solve anything?!?!** ”

 

“I….I…” Cynthia stuttered as her drenched almond brown eyes darted away from Severa’s venomous gaze. Snowflake stomped her hoof and shot her head towards the white haired girl.

 

However, Severa pressed on, “ **Grow up!!** ”

 

Cynthia shot up and reflected her own glare at Severa. “ **Well, it’s not like you’re doing anything to help!!** ” She took a step forward, “ **At least I’ve done something!! all you’ve done so far is be a jerk!!!** ”

 

For a brief moment, Morgan’s face flashed over top of Cynthia’s once more. Severa grit her teeth, even their words are similar.

 

Severa pointed down at Lucina’s unconscious body, “ **If not for me that moron you call a sister would be nothing but-** ”

 

“Waaah!!!” Cynthia cried out as her body flew forward and rammed into Severa.

 

The world spun into darkness as the throbbing pain of once again being slammed into the dirt rang through her body. A horse-like shriek of pain pierced her ears as a resounding thud followed suit.

 

Severa groaned as her head once again throbbed with a nauseating pain. What the hell was that? The mercenary opened her eyes as everything spun back into place. She lifted her head to see Cynthia’s face squashed into her chest. Smudges of red smeared across Severa’s face before quickly fading into her signature scowl.

 

“Hey! Get off me would you!” Severa spat.

 

A groan vibrated from Cynthia’s mouth as her limbs bent and craned herself up. A puff of steam erupted from her tomatoey face as she immediately scrambled off to the side. “S-sorry Severa!”

 

Severa pushed herself up and rubbed the fresh new bump on her head. “Can’t go five minutes without face planting into something can you?” She scoffed.

 

Cynthia’s face scrunched into a glare, “I’ll have you know I was pushed tha-” Cynthia’s eyes widened as more tears began to glisten from her eyes, “Snowy!” She cried out as she scrambled passed Severa and to her downed pegasus.

 

Rivers dyed in a deep crimson flowed endlessly from the glimmering silver arrow lodged into the winged beast’s side. Its stomach rose and fell in a slow and stilted rhythm as it lay there beside Lucina. Blood stained feathers drifted to the floor from its somewhat crooked wing that hung in the air.

 

“What happened?! are you ok?!”

 

Snowflake could only let out a weak whimper in response. Severa’s heart sank at the sight. Snowflake really did care for Cynthia much like how Aurora cared for herself and morgan before... Severa bit her lip. The click of a bow stung at her ear. Her heart stopped for a moment as a glance behind revealed two piercing red eyes hovering above a silver twinkle.

 

“Hold on! Let me just remove this….” Cynthia trailed off as she wrapped her hands around the red stained arrow.

 

“GET DOWN!!” Severa cried out as she dove over to Cynthia and pulled her face into Snowflake’s bloody abdomen.

 

For a brief second afterward, a faint silver glimmer soared overhead and drilled into the dirt.

 

“He….! S..ev….era wh…..a wa….s-” Cynthia muffled, her face still smeared into her pegasus’s side.

 

Severa looked up and glanced back at the pair of glowing red eyes, “Just shut up and stay down” She ordered as she spun to her feet and immediately pulled out her sword. She wiped the blood from her face and narrowed her eyes at the pair of glowing red orbs floating in the distance.

 

Another bow click followed by a twinkle of silver flashed in the air. Severa darted to the side and winced as a fresh pain stung at her abdomen. Fifteen seconds. Fifteen seconds between the second and third arrow. Fifteen seconds before the fourth is fired. Fifteen precious seconds to counterattack. After a deep breath, the white-haired mercenary charged forward. Her left arm once again flared up in pain as she closed in on the undead archer. Nails drilled into her palm as she began to slow down. In the dim glow of the firelight, the risen began to ready another arrow. About four seconds left, Severa grit her teeth and lunged forward. Severa let a war cry which caused the risen to pause for a moment and stare at the white-haired girl. She twirled the sword into an icepick grip and slashed upward.

 

A blood-curdling roar of pain pierced the sky as the risen staggered back and clutched the fresh new scar lining its chest. Now for another! Her feet dug into the dirt as she once again spun the blade between her fingers and this time glided her blade in a horizontal arch at the risen. A gust of wind sliced through the air as the undead archer leapt back. Damnit! Severa gripped her sword and prepared to lunge once more when…

 

“Severa watch out!” Cynthia’s voice rang out from behind.

 

The crackle of electricity pricked at Severa’s ear as her head darted to the side. Sparks of yellow and blue glimmered through the darkness before exploding into a bright yellow spear of energy that rocketed towards her. Instinctively, she leaped away from the attack as a pillar of flame erupted from the ground from where it struck. She turned to face the source of the attack before a familiar twinkle entered her peripheral. Not even a second later, a monstrously sharp pain bore through her side. A near deafening wail of pain shot from her mouth. Her feet stumbled through the ash and blood ridden field as bloodstained breaths heaved from her lungs. She glanced down at the mess of blood leaking from the shining silver arrow protruding from her side. Everything began to pulse with a blurred haze as she moved her gaze toward the archer outlined in the fire’s glow.

 

Severa winced as she pulled the arrow from her side and tossed it to the floor. Something wasn’t right. Since when did risen of all things get smart enough to employ diversion and team attacks like that? As strong as they were, only risen born from soldiers had any kind of tactical sense but even then they could never coordinate their attacks together like just then.

 

The risen cocked another arrow which caused a familiar click to crackle in the air. Severa’s eyes narrowed. She had about three seconds before that arrow flew and another two before it landed. Three. Tw-.

 

“Gyaaa!” Severa’s head darted back to see Cynthia running towards her. Her arm poised above her head, ready to launch the javelin in nestled tightly into her fist.

 

However, an immediate moment later the young princess found herself face planting in the dirt as the javelin spiraled out of her hand. Gods now wasn’t the time for her pathetic-

 

A familiar click caused her gaze to shift back to the risen ready to fire another arrow. In a fraction of a second, the arrow launched into the air. However before Severa had a chance to even attempt to dodge, she noticed the arrow vear slightly to the left. Wait at that angle the arrow wouldn’t hit her but instead hit….

 

_Cynthia_

 

Severa’s heart momentarily stopped. Without any thought or hesitation, the young mercenary threw herself into the arrow’s line of fire. Gods what was she thinking throwing her life away a second time trying to save these blue-haired idiots?  The tip of the silver arrow glimmered clear in her eyes as it flew towards her head. She thought back to her mother. It seems even in death, she’ll never be able to escape _her_ shadow.

 

“No!” She heard a faint voice cry out.

 

Not a mere second later, Severa shut her eyes as a blinding light exploded in front of her. She cried out in pain as a small jolt of electricity zipped through her body and with a loud thud her body slammed into the ground.

 

Severa opened her eyes to the double spinning world around her. The light of the rising sun peeked through the droll gray clouds swirling in the horizon. She peeled herself from the ground as she shut her eyes and tried to shake the world back into place. Wh-what just happened? Her gaze shifted around the grassy field and landed on the silver arrow tangled in short black whips which crackled in electricity.

 

“Are you alright?” Severa turned to see Cynthia kneeling beside her.

 

She merely nodded as she continued to try and process the situation. An erratic moan then averted her attention back towards the risen though something was strange. Purple mist fumed from every opening in its body like the smoke of the fires around them. Limbs, torso, and neck all bending and twisting with a crunch by each passing twitch. The two girls could only watch in utter bewilderment and pity at the monster. After several minutes, the risen screeched in an bone-chilling cry as it burst into a puff of purple smoke.

 

The nearby cloaked figure closed the tome in their hands and disappeared in a flash of purple light. The faint cry of a pegasus rang from the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew that was a long one but I was able to get this one out sooner so there's that. Anyway the next chapter may be a little bit cause I'm thinking about rewriting the first two chapters. Anyway until next time take care.


End file.
